


We're Burning Alive (We're Burning Tonight)

by babypinklips



Category: Free!
Genre: Barebacking, Eventual Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Name-Calling, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin, Police Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypinklips/pseuds/babypinklips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is a police officer and fucks Nitori in his uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Burning Alive (We're Burning Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Violence Is All The Rage by Schoolyard Heroes.
> 
> Hope you like it~~
> 
> Sorry in advance.
> 
> Also, English is not my mother language so if you see any error please tell me and I'll fix it as soon as posible~

Rin always thought he was going to swim his entire life, he thought he was going to become a professional swimmer, but he ended up being a police officer; he was happy with his job and he swam from time to time. He had a really nice house really close to Iwatobi High School, and he lived in there with Nitori, yes he was living with his high school mate, his kouhai, the sweet and little Aiichiro Nitori. They were living together for two years now, but they started dating since the grey haired boy was sixteen years old; Rin was now twenty, Nitori was eighteen and was in college.

One day, Aiichiro was studying for his English test when Rin came back from work.

“Hun, I’m home.” The redhead man said approaching to his boyfriend, from behind his chair, Rin whispered in Nitori’s ear “What are you reading?”

The blue eyed boy blushed “I- I… I have an English test next week and I-“

Even if they dated for two years now, Nitori was the same, he was so shy, but Rin thought it was cute.

“Want me to explain it to you like I used to do when we were at high school?” he whispered again.

“Seriously?”

“Sure.” Rin smiled.

After two hours studying, Nitori was tired, English was so boring…

“I think we’re done for today, aren’t we?” Rin asked with a smile on his face; his boyfriend nodded. “I also think I deserve something for helping you out…” his smile still, Nitori blushed and kissed his cheek, but Rin took the gray haired boy’s chin in his fingers and kissed him roughly.

Aiichiro was sitting in the table where he studied minutes ago, Rin stood between his legs and kissed him again; he kissed his boyfriend’s lips and neck, even biting where the neck meets the shoulder.

“R-Rin… I need you” the blue eyed boy whispered in Rin’s ear, as he made a love bite in his neck; the redhead one took off Nitori’s shirt and sucked bruises in both his collarbones.

“I’ve always loved your collarbones, god, Ai you’re so sexy…”

Rin’s hands went down his boyfriend’s pectorals to his waist, he caressed every inch of the smaller boy’s torso as Aiichiro undid the first three buttons of his uniform. They kissed again, Rin’s tongue explored Nitori’s mouth and he moaned in response; the taller boy took off his boyfriend’s shorts, their lips never leaving each other’s. The taller man teased the smaller one’s crotch, the last one whined in response, wanting more… needing more…

“R-Rin… more….”

“Let me…” Rin moved a few inches away from his boyfriend and undid his belt.

“K-keep your uniform, please… officer…” Nitori moaned out as he stroked his clothed cock.

“Want me to fuck you with my uniform on…?” Matsuoka was a little impressed, but just imagining fucking the smaller boy in his uniform made his dick so fucking hard; his boyfriend looked down and nodded, blushing. “Tell me what you want, Ai…” he came closer to Aiichiro and whispered in his ear “Want me to fuck you, want me to punish you for being a bad boy…?” he liked the gray haired boy’s, Nitori nodded again and a moan escaped from his lips when Rin gently bit his earlobe. “Tell me…” he took his boyfriend’s cock in his hand and squeezed it; Nitori was so horny… he fucking needed a release, but Rin wasn’t going to give it to him if he didn’t tell him what he wanted.

“I want you to fuck me, Rin… want you to fuck me with your uniform on, please officer… fuck me, I’ve been a good boy, please please…” Rin smiled and sucked on Nitori’s neck.

“That’s right, you’ve been a really good boy, Ai” the red haired boy took off Nitori’s boxers and stroked his cock a few times.

“O-officer, please do something else…” the blue eyed boy opened his legs, exposing his little hole.

“I’ll give it to you, Ai… wait till I get the lube…” Rin caressed Nitori’s back and his thighs, Nitori moaned while stroking slowly his dick. His boyfriend went out of the room and entered in their bedroom, he took the lube from his night table, but when he went back to where Aiichiro was, he found the grey haired boy with two fingers deep in his ass. “Ai! I told you to wait…”

“O-officer… I… I really needed-“ he took his finger out, whining at the lost.

“Ai, you disobeyed me... I'll have to punish you” Nitori swallowed hard; Rin took his boyfriend in his arms and took him to the bedroom, when they were there, the red haired boy threw Aiichiro on the bed "on your hands and knees." he ordered, the grey haired boy did as he said.

Rin took the handcuffs from his belt and with his hand, gently pushed Nitori's back into the mattress, letting his head down and his ass up, ready to be fucked; he took both of his boyfriend's wrists and handcuffed him to the beds heardboard. Then, he positioned himself behind Aiichiro, he lubed two of his fingers and caressed with them his boyfriend's tight entrance.

“Ugh- more…” he said as his boyfriend slowly entered a finger, Nitori moaned again, Rin pulled it in and out a few times before entering another one, he moved them inside the gray haired boy's ass and slowly scissored them. “Ah, officer… I-I need more, please…”

Rin couldn’t get over how hot it was, Nitori calling him officer was just too much for him; he unbuttoned his pants and lubed his cock slowly; he jerked it a little and then approached it to his boyfriend's ass teased the little ring of muscles for a little and then kissed sweetly Aiichiro's pale butt cheeks, he caressed both of them and spread them gently; he caressed his boyfriend's waist and his back as he slowly entered in him, he moved back and forth gently. "More..." the smaller boy moaned, the red haired man did as he said and started to move more roughly.

"You're a bad boy Ai, you disobeyed me and now you'll be punished; you can't touch anything, and you'll come just for my cock... okay?" Rin said, his voice was raspy and he was sweating; his boyfriend moaned in response, the taller boy was getting rougher in every trust. Nitori had his face buried in the pillow, he scratched his own hands with his nails, his eyes were watering and his face was of a dark shade of pink; he wanted to scream, but he thought it may annoy Rin. "How does it feel, Ai? Tell me." the red haired man whispered in his ear and then proceed to leave love bites were Nitori's neck met his shoulder and down his shoulder blades, biting and sucking as his cock moved against his boyfriend's prostate.

"It- ah! It feels so good! Oh my god, Rin!" Aiichiro moaned. "O-officer you fuck me so good! Ugh..." he cried out.

"God, you're so tight... I'm close..."

"Me too, officer... oh god.." Rin trusted violently inside his boyfriend and until both came; Rin filling Nitori and the gray haired boy staining the sheets.

"You were such a good boy, Ai." the red haired man whispered in his boyfriends ear and released him, kissing his lips and caressing his face. "Rest for a while, baby..."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I suck at ends and writting in general


End file.
